Show me love
by GivingYouUp
Summary: 2 empresas rivales, 2 familias rivales, 1 hijo silencioso y pensativo, 1 una hija simpática y sociable. ¿Qué pasara cuando empiecen a enamorarse del otro?
1. Chapter 1

Sumario: 2 empresazas rivales, 2 familias rivales, 1 hijo silencioso y pensativo, 1 una hija simpática y sociable. ¿Qué pasara cuando empiecen a enamorarse del otro?

**Capitulo 1 **

_Una noche silenciosa, lluviosa y con luna llena; en un lugar de Tokio central un niño había sido concebido en un hospital de la clase alta y en un lugar del Oeste de Tokio, una niña había nacido en una casa de la clase alta. _

_Tokio Central_

_-¿Como le pondrás, Shiori?- pregunto una mujer de cabello corto marrón._

_-Mmm creo que lo llamaré Shun; Shun Kazami- dijo con una sonrisa antes de besar la frente del bebe que tenía en brazos. _

_-Es muy hermoso- comento la mujer. _

_-Igual que su padre- dijo Shiori y dirigió una mirada a la puerta donde se veía a un hombre entrar. Él dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro cuando miro a la pequeña criatura. _

_Shiori tenía razón, el niño era igual que su padre; cabello negro, tez clara y unos ojos color topacios. _

_-Es precioso Stephan ¿no?- dijo Shiori con los ojos húmedos. _

_-Lo es- dijo y beso suavemente los labios de su esposa. _

_-Mejor los dejo solos- dijo la mujer (N/A esa señora serían la mama de Dan pero ni idea como se llama) antes de marcharse por la puerta. _

_-Este es el día más feliz de mi vida, sabes- comento el hombre._

_-El mió también, mejor dejemos que Shun descanse._

_Oeste de Tokio_

_Se podía escuchar el llanto de un recién nacido y una risa femenina muy hermosa. _

_-Shhh, mi bebé, shhh- decía una mujer con una sonrisa mientras mecía a una bebe en sus brazos._

_-Ja ja es igual a ti Emi- dijo un hombre cariñosamente a su esposa. _

_-Es hermosa, estoy muy agradecida de poder tenerla, para mi ella es un milagro- comento Emily. _

_-Es nuestro milagro- acoto el hombre._

_-¿Cómo le quieres poner Ed?- (N/A Ed abreviación del nombre Edmund, creo)_

_-Me gusta el nombre Alice; Alice Geahbich, si me gusta y ¿a ti?- dijo Edmund a lo que Emily asintió. _

_-Disculpe señor pero creo que sería mejor que la señora Geahbich descansara y el bebe también lo necesita.- informo una enfermera adomicilio. Emily dio a luz en su casa ya que cuando se le rompió la fuente no había tiempo suficiente para ir al hospital. (N/A ni idea si esas cosas funcionan así pero bueno) _

_-Bien, las veré en la mañana- y con eso se fue por la puerta. _

**6 años después **

_Con Shun_

_-Mamá, vamos, vamos Dan ya debe de estar en el parque- grito un niño de cabello negro, mejor conocido como Shun._

_-Ya va cariño, no es muy fácil bajar y subir las escaleras estando embarazada.- dijo una mujer cuando llego al último escalón de la escalera. _

_-Perdón- dijo y se acerco a la panza hinchada y redonda- Perdón hermanito pero es que tengo muchas ganas de ir. _

_-Esta bien ya estoy, ¿vamos?- pregunto Shiori con una súper sonrisa a su hijo._

_-Si- grito saltando de felicidad mientras corría hacia la puerta. _

_Shiori resoplo y sonrió para si misma pensando lo que sería este día, pero bueno eso es ser una madre. _

_Ellos vivían a unas cuadras del parque, así que mientras caminaban, Shun aprovechaba el tiempo con su mamá para poder hablar. _

_-¿Dónde esta papá?_

_-Esta trabajando- contesto un poco triste Shiori, su marido siempre se perdía esta clase de salidas, solo por estar trabajando. El único tiempo que tenía con Shun era cuando llegaba a la noche, y solo eran unos minutos ya que Shun se iba a dormir temprano._

_-Dan- grito Shun sacando a su madre de sus pensamientos._

_-Hola Shun, hola mamá de Shun- dijo Dan corriendo hacía donde se encontraban ellos. Dan era un niño con el pelo marrón despeinado y ojos rojos._

_-Shun a que no sabes lo que me paso- dijo Dan mientras él y Shun se separaban de sus madres para ir a jugar. _

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-Conocí a una niña- dijo feliz._

_-Dan- grito este- Te esta gustando una niña. _

_-No claro que no es solo que es muy divertido jugar con ella._

_-Y eso que me importa mi- pregunto Shun intentando no parecer maleducado. _

_-Nada creo pero solo te quería contar, dijo que talvez estaría aquí. _

_-Vamos a jugar y si la vemos la invitamos-. Propuso el peli negro y comenzó a correr en dirección a las hamacas. _

_Con Alice_

_-¿Por que tenemos que venir a este parque, Runo? Tenemos uno más cerca de casa- dijo una niña de cabello anaranjado y ondulado. _

_-Ya te dije por que Alice, porque allí nos encontraremos con ese niño y tendré mi revancha.- dijo la niña con pelo azul mientras empezaba a jugar con sus manitos en forma de venganza. Alice se corrió al asiento de al lado temerosa de su amiga. _

_-Muy bien niñas ya estamos aquí- dijo una mujer bajita y rechonchita ayudándolas a bajar del auto._

_-Gracias Mami, te quiero- dijo Runo y empezó a correr en dirección al parque._

_-Gracias señora Misaki- dijo Alice y comenzó a perseguir a Runo. _

_La mujer sonrió a su hija a la hija de su mejor amiga_

_-Runo espera- grito Alice a su a amiga. _

_-Vamos apúrate. Ahí los veo- dijo y señalo a un castaño. _

_-¿Son ellos?_

_-Si dale apúrate- dijo cuando se acercando, Dan fue el primero en darse cuenta. _

_-Eh niña- dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

_-Ya te dije que mi nombre es Runo- contesto enojada. _

_-Si como si me importara. Te quiero presentar a mi mejor amigo, Shun. _

_-Hola- contesto desinteresado el peli negro._

_-Hola, ella es Alice. _

_-Hola un gusto conocerlos. _

_-Que tal si jugamos- propuso Dan. _

_-¿Beisball?- pregunto Runo, queriendo revancha._

_-Si pero no será un partido. Ustedes batean y nosotros lanzamos.- dijo Shun._

_-Bien vamos Alice._

_Estuvieron así 1 hora, por culpa de Runo ya que se negaba a perder. Después de un rato solo Dan y Runo quedaron jugando. Obviamente Runo no tocaba ni una pelota con el bate._

_-Runo, Alice, queridas hora de irnos- grito la mamá de Runo a lo lejos. _

_-Parece que nos tenemos que ir, adiós fue muy divertido conocerlos- dijo Alice extendiendo la mano. Dan la tomó y la dejo todo sucia, así que Shun estrecho la otra. Se quedaron mirando un momento pero Runo y Dan los interrumpieron. _

_-Vamos, chau- y comenzaron a correr hacia el auto. _

_-Chau- gritaron Shun y Dan al mismo tiempo. _

Bueno ahí esta el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo ya va a ser en tiempo actual. Los quiero


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

Alice (p.d.v)

-Alice querida, baja a desayunar- dijo mi mamá desde la planta baja.

-Voy, ma- grite y me levante de la cama. Me puse unos vaqueros grises, una remera suelta color violeta y me ate mi cabello en una colita alta.

Cuando baje, me encontré con mi madre haciendo tostadas y un leche chocolateada.

-Buenos días- dije sentándome en la silla.

-Buenos días corazón- dijo y me besó la cabeza.

-Hola mis queridas- dijo mi papá cuando entró en la cocina.

-Buenos días, querido- contesto mi mamá y fue a hacer el desayuno.

Mi mamá siempre se encargaba de esas cosas, ella es un ama de casa mientras que mi papá es el dueño de una de las compañías más importantes de Tokio.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?- me pregunto mi papá mientras daba sorbo a su café.

-Todavía no se, creo que me quedare en casa.- conteste y empezó a sonar mi celular.

Me alegre cuando me fije de quien provenía

.

**De: Runo Misaki**

**Para: Alice Geahbich**

**Alice encuéntranos en el parque, tenemos que hablar. **

Termine de leerlo y conteste de inmediato.

**Para: Runo Misaki**

**De: Alice Geahbich **

**Bueno ahora voy. **

-Al parecer ya tengo planes- dije feliz- me voy a encontrar con Runo en el parque- y fui a la puerta.

-Diviértete linda- escuche a mi mamá decir y comencé a caminar hacia el parque.

Cuando llegue ahí ya me esperaban Runo y Julie. Mientras me iba acercando les grite

-Chicas- se giraron y Julie corrió a abrazarme.

Me la quite de encima rápidamente ya que todas las personas nos estaban mirando.

-Alice cuanto tiempo, te extrañe demasiado- dijo Julie emocionada.

-Julie la última vez que nos vimos fue hace 3 días - dije divertida.

-¿Para que querías que nos juntáramos Runo?- pregunto Julie.

-No lo se es que sentí una necesidad de venir a este parque- contesto melancólica.

-Ah ahora ya se porque querías venir aquí.- dije.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Julie sacada por estar fuera de tema.

-No es por eso-dijo molesta Runo.

-Si, si es por eso, hace años, aquí conocimos a dos niños, uno era el novio de Runo.

-No era mi novio-contesto

-Pero querías- dije divertida por su reacción.- Bueno y ahora de seguro Runo cree que lo va a encontrar.

-Ya cállate Alice- me dijo y me di un golpe juguetón en el brazo. Runo siempre era de ser así, no me importaba porque ella era mi mejor amiga. Siempre esta ahí para mí además nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, desde que usábamos pañales. Sus padres trabajaban con el mió y su mamá era muy amiga de la mía.

-Bueno pero en serio dime que eso no es verdad- dije seria.

-No esa no es la razón

-Bueno y si vamos a jugar o hacer algo y aprovechemos nuestros últimos días de vacaciones.- propuso Julie aburrida del tema. Siempre se aburría si ella no era el centro de atención.

-Ok- contestamos Runo y yo.

La verdad no había mucho que hacer ya que el parque estaba repleto. Después de intentar buscar algún juego decidimos que sería mejor ir a relajarnos debajo de un árbol.

Nos sentamos a la sombra, Runo se recostó y puso la cabeza en el regazo de Julie mientras esta le hacia algo en el pelo. Se veía que Runo estaba cansada porque si no nunca hubiera dejado a Julie tocar su pelo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Runo?- le pregunte preocupada, ella siempre era del tipo de persona que siempre esta haciendo algo.

-Mmm- "dijo" y rodó para darse la vuelta dándome la espalda.- es que no he podido dormir nada.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Julie (**N/A Julie siempre queda fuera del tema)**

-Bueno es que estuve intentando escribir una canción.

-¿Para?- ¿Runo escribiendo canciones? estoy segura que me perdí de algo.

-Para el acto de principio de año, daremos la bienvenida a los alumnos de 1° año.

-Cuando dices daremos, ¿a quien te refieres?- pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Bueno alguien tenía que hacerlo y ni loca lo hacía sola- dijo.

-Pero porque nos metiste en esto- dije enojada, odiaba estar en el centro de atención.

-¡Si!- grito Julie.

-Ves, Julie esta feliz ¿por que vos no?

-Porque…- no pude terminar porque me interrumpió.

-Bah, bah, bah.- y puso su mano frente a mi cara.

-Bueno y ¿que tendríamos que hacer?- pregunto feliz Julie mientras aplaudía.

-Cantaremos mientras un grupo de chicas bailaran.

-¿Que chicas?

-Ni idea las veremos en el ensayo.- dijo relajada.

-Alice no te preocupes será muy divertido si lo hacemos juntas y mejor conoceremos chicas nuevas. Talvez se transformen en nuestras amigas- dijo Julie hiper activamente.

-Bueno que tal si nos vamos yendo y escribimos un intento de canción pero talvez ni se hace porque escuche que la maestra de música no vendrá este año y yo ya había arreglado todo con ella así que ni se preocupen.- dijo Runo, se puso de pie y se desperezo ruidosamente.- Y ¿nos vamos?

-Bien- contesto Julie y yo solo asentí.

-Juguemos una mancha- grito Julie y empezó a corre en cualquier dirección. Runo también comenzó a correr o sea que me toco ser la mancha.

Las perseguí un buen rato hasta que toque a Julie y me comenzó a correr.

Shun (p.d.v)

-Vamos Shun diviértete que persona no se divierte en un parque- me dijo mi amigo Dan. Irritado por sus comentarios, lo empuje y se cayo al suelo ya que estaba sobre la bicicleta.

-Kazami- grito enojado e intento empujarme pero yo era más rápido.

-Jaja, mmm si que eres lento- dije intentando sonar serio pero fallé en el intento, Dan siempre sabía como hacerme reír.

-Dale diviértete las clases están a punto de empezar aprovechemos nuestros últimos días de libertad- dijo.

-Bien- me rendí, no había caso pelear con Dan sobre boludeces- ¿Cómo quieres que me divierta?

-Mmm no se me ocurre nada en este momento- dijo y se resacó la cabeza.- Ah atrápame- y empezó a andar en la bicicleta. Lo corrí un rato corto hasta que lo alcancé, lo hubiera alcanzado antes pero no iba a esforzarme tanto para atrapar a Dan, total a los 10 minutos se iba a bajar por el cansancio.

-Ah ah- resoplaba Dan- Bien, bien me atrapaste, ah me muero, ah necesito agua.

-Ya cállate- le dije. Era muy exagerado.

-Ahora ¿que hacemos?- me pregunto una vez que se recupero de su "falta" de aire.

-Me preguntas a mí- dije irritado. Tome aire para decirle algo, pero algo me interrumpió más bien dicho alguien. Alguien había chocado conmigo.

-Ah- dijo una voz femenina cuando nos caímos. Me puse rojo cuando nos mire. Ella había caído sobre mí y mis manos involuntariamente se habían cerrado en su cintura.

-Lo siento- dijo desesperada por separarse de mí- No me fijaba por donde iba- dijo mirando el suelo- Lo siento mucho.

-Est…a bie...en – tartamudee mirando el suelo también.

-Alice- gritaron 2 femeninas por detrás de la chica.

-¿Esa es...?- se pregunto Dan así mismo en voz alta.

Alice (p.d.v)

-Alice- gritaron Runo y Julie detrás de mí. No podía mirar a ese chico a la cara, me daba mucha vergüenza.

Cuando me alcanzaron Julie rompió en risas.

-¿Qué están gracioso?- pregunte enojada. No me contesto así que no le preste atención.

-Alice no esta bien tirarse encima de alguien y menos cuando es alguien que te gusta.- dijo Runo.

-¿Runo, ese no es el niño que te gustaba?- dije señalando al chico castaño.

-Eh niña- dijo.

-¿Dan, la conoces?- pregunto el morocho.

-Claro, tu también la conoces y a la pelirroja también- dijo

-Eh la niña y la pelirroja tienen nombre- contesto Runo enojada.

-Como si me importara.- contesto y eso sacó a Runo.

-Te voy a enseñar a respetarme- y lo empezó a correr (N/A hoy todos corren a todos)

Una vez que lo alcanzó, le empezó a golpear.

-Ah déjame, please dejame- gritaba Dan.- Shun- grito o sea que l morocho se llamaba Shun, interesante.

Shun (p.d.v)

-Shun- grito Dan en desesperación. Fui donde se encontraban y le dije enojado a la peli azul.- Basta- no iba a dejar que nadie maltrate a mi mejor amigo a excepción de mí.

Ella se alejo de él, un poco como se dice, no se, pero de seguro el tono que use no le gusto nada.

-Oye me, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi amiga?- dijo la pelirroja, Alice.

-Y ¿Quién se cree ella que es para golpear a mí amigo?- le conteste molesto.

Toda la vergüenza que sentía al mirar había desaparecido y ahora solo sentía enojo.

-Tu amigo empezó- dijo. No le conteste pero sostuvimos la mirada en desafío hasta que su amiga interrumpió.

-En serio Alice no importa.

-Si Shun ya esta mejor vayámonos.- me dijo Dan mientras se subía a la bicicleta y empezaba a andar.

-Bien- y nos fuimos-

**Bueno esto fue el capitulo 2. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Algo mas necesito un nombre para el hermano o hermana de Shun. **

**OX **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

Shun (p.d.v) 

Gruñí cuando la luz del Sol toco mi rostro.

-No me quiero levantar- murmure mientras me tapaba la cara con las sábanas.

-Hermano- dijo una vocecita del otro lado de la puerta.- Shun. Mamá dice que te levantes- y empezó a golpear la puerta- Shun, Shun- y ahora la pateaba.

-Naomi deja de patear ya me levanto.- y con eso se fue.

-Arg- me levante, me puse el uniforme del colegio, que consistía en unos pantalones grises, una chomba azul oscura y unos zapatos negros.

Baje las escaleras y me fui a la cocina, vacía, "que raro"

Mi papá casi nunca estaba porque se iba temprano y llegaba tarde y mi mamá de seguro fue a llevar Naomi al colegio, ya que empezaba antes.

Agarré un vaso con leche y una galletita "pepito", remoje el "pepito" en la leche y luego me tome la leche.

Agarré mi mochila, coloque mis libros, el cuaderno y mi "cartuchera", no la podía llamar cartuchera ya que solo tenía 1 lápiz negro, 1 lapicera, 1 goma y 1 sacapuntas **(N/A así es mi cartu, pierdo todo)** y salí de la casa.

Camine solo hasta la entrada del colegio, como era de esperar mis fans ya me esperaban ahí.

-Shun- dijo y me tomo del brazo- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-Perdón ¿te conozco?- dije indiferente.

-Ah si que eres gracioso- y fingió una risa.- Pero en serio ¿Cómo estuvieron? Las mías fueron geniales, lo único malo es que no estuviste conmigo.

-Déjalo en paz, no entiendes que no quiere estar contigo.- dijo otra fan.

-Las 2 se equivocan, Shuny solo quiere estar conmigo- salto otra loca.

Las 3 se pusieron a pelear y esa fue mi oportunidad de irme de ahí.

Cuando llegue a mi salón, ya estaban Dan, Billy y Joe sentados hablando de cualquier cosa.

-Eh Shun ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunto Joe cuando me vio.

-Bien y ¿vos?

-Muy bien

-Eh Shun, Dan nos contó que encontraste un novia.- me dijo Billy.

-¿¡Que!

-Si Shun te olvidas de la pelirroja- me dijo Dan en tono pícaro.

-Que dices, si lo único que hicimos fue pelear.

-Pero ya sabes lo que dicen "los que se pelean, se aman"- me dijo Joe y los 3 empezaron a reír.

Iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió, me di la vuelta porque todos los otros chicos se había quedado viendo, incluyendo a Billy, Joe y Dan.

Ahí paradas estaban las 3 chicas de la otra vez.

Julie (p.d.v)

"Jaja que lindo" pensé mientras miraba alrededor, todos los chicos se nos habían quedado mirándonos. Me gire para ver a Runo irritada y a Alice avergonzada, por dios esa chica si que es tímida.

Entramos y nos fuimos a 3 pupitres libre que estaban juntos. Al parecer Runo y Alice estaban nerviosas de estar en una nueva escuela pero Runo intentaba disimularlo. Era de esperar ya que Runo y Alice había asistido a una escuela de chicas solamente. Como hacían para sobrevivir.

Alice (p.d.v)

Julie se puso hablar sobre cosas que Runo y yo no nos interesaban. De vez en cuando miraba a Runo y parecía que en cualquier momento se tiraría en cima de Julie y la mataría. ¿"Donde esta el profesor?" pensé preocupada.

-Y vieron que Jazmín se tiño las puntas de un rubio argentino. No le queda nada bien ya que su cabello es muy oscuro, parece un budín marmolado.- decía y decía Julie.

-Ah Julie a nadie le importa si Mylene se tiño las puntas de rubio- dijo enojada Runo- No me importa si encontrarte tu color ideal de pinta uñas en la salada. No me importa nada de lo que te ocurra.

-Ay Runo que malhumorada- dijo Julie con un asentó de niña boba y se dio la vuelta ofendida.- Además es Jazmín no Mylene- y se volvió a dar la vuelta-

-Al fin, tenia la cabeza que explotaba.- dijo Runo

En eso entro el preceptor y dijo:

-Chicos, presten atención, hoy el profesor no vendrá.

-O sea que tenemos hora libre- pregunto un chico castaño.

-Ah, ah, si pero no pueden gritar, quédense tranquilos. – cuando termino de decir eso todos se levantaron de sus lugares y se pusieron a hablar.

Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Julie no se movió de su asiento.

-Runo creo que te tendrías que disculpar con Julie- le dije y ella me miro con una cara de "no jodas".

Julie (p.d.v)

No lo podía creer, Runo se había pasado esta vez. Esta bien que a veces sos un poquito molesta pero tampoco para gritarme así. No le hablare hasta que no se disculpe.

-Runo creo que te tendrías que disculpar con Julie- escuche a Alice decir. En eso preste más atención y me senté derecha listan para mi disculpa.

Espere un rato y nada.

-Julie- escuche una voz decir por detrás mió muy suavemente- Julie- repitió. Me di la vuelta y me sobresalte.

-Buh.

-Runo ¿que quieres?- pregunte pero ya sabía lo que quería.

-Quiero… quie… quier… o- tomo aire.- Es muy difícil, bueno quiero disculparme- y con eso se llevo la mano al corazón e hizo una mueca de dolor falsa.- Ah.

-Bueno acepto tu "disculpa".

-¿Que tal si nos ponemos a hablar de cualquier cosa?- propuso Alice sabiendo que si seguíamos así nos íbamos volver a pelear.

-Hola, perdóname pero ¿como te llamas?- dijo un chico de pelo rubio gastado.

-Hola, soy Alice Geahbich, un gusto- y le tendió la mano.

-Yo soy Julie Makimoto- dije para introducirme, este chico era lindo pero su amigo era más.

-Y yo soy Runo Misaki- dijo sin interés.

-Un gusto conocerlas, yo soy Joe Brown, les quería preguntar si querían almorzar conmigo y mis amigos.-y señalo a 3 chicos más que se encontraban hablando sin preocupaciones.

-Ahh- dijeron Alice y Runo en duda. Ellas de seguro no estaban acostumbradas a hablar con chicos.

-Nos encantaría Joe- dije feliz y las chicas solo sonrieron. Joe nos devolvió a sonrisa y le dedico una a Alice.

-Bueno nos vemos.- y se fue.

Una vez que se fue les dije a Alice y Runo

-Bueno chicas parece que ya tenemos compañía para el almuerzo. Ahora van a aprender como hablar con los chicos.

-Eh nosotras si sabemos hablar con chicos- se defendió Runo

-Si Runo esta en lo cierto- me dijo Alice ruborizada.

-Alice por favor ni siquiera puedes hablar sobre un chico y no ruborizarte- le dije y ella bajo la cabeza.- Y tu Runo puedes hablar con chicos, si pero solo porque tu también eres uno.

-¿Que acabas de decir, Julie?- grito Runo agarrándome de la camisa y en eso todos se callaron.

-Chicas- dijo Alice intentando separar a Runo de mí.

¡Ring!

Alice (p.d.v)

-Recreo- grito un grupo de chicos con una caja llena de bakugans. **(N/A en este fic los bakugans son solo juguetes)** y salieron al patio. 

-Si salgan- dijo desinteresado el preceptor. Y todos salimos.

En el patio 

Shun (p.d.v)

-Ah que aburrida fue la clase- dijo Dan estirándose.

-Pero si fue hora libre- le dijo Billy

-Chicos acuérdense que en el almuerzo quedamos con esas chicas- nos recordó Joe.

-Si y Shun va a poder tener su tiempo con su chica pelirroja- me molesto Dan.

-Como espero que esa chica peli azul te mate- dije.

-Eso es imposible porque si ella se me acerca yo ya tengo guarda espaldas- dijo.

-A ver ¿quien?- pregunte harto de la actitud de este tarado.

-Vos.

-¿Que?

-Si, te re calentaste cuando me pego, me defendiste y todo- dijo haciéndose el grande.

-Si pero esta vez no pienso ayudarte además según vos voy a estar muy ocupado con mi chica- me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos.

-Hablando de esas chicas- dijo Billy, a todos sabíamos a donde iba esto- están re buenas. La de pelo plateado es re linda. Creen que tenga novio o ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Julie Makimoto, la peli azul es Runo Misaki y la pelirroja es Alice Geahbich- el último lo dijo con un tono distinto.

-Mmm al parecer Joe se enamoro- dijo Dan- pero lo siento Joe, esa chicas esta reservada por Shun.- y lo golpe en la cabeza.

-Que parte no te entra en la cabeza idiota, no me gusta esa chica- dije enojado, este tiene problemas o que.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿vieron que la clase de teatro va a hacer Romeo y Julieta?- dijo Billy con una sonrisa.

-¿Y?- pregunto Joe curioso.

-Bueno nos inscribí en el.- anuncio. Los semblantes de todos cambiaron a uno de preocupación y enojo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué, por que?- pregunto Dan levantando el puño a Billy.

-¿Alguna vez fueron al club?- pregunto como un idiota

-A ver Billy, alguna vez viste a algún chico en ese club- dije con un tono de psicóloga.

-No.

-Entonces porque carajo nos inscribís- termine.

-Porque en ese club esta lleno de chicas y además no hay problema porque ustedes van a encajar a la perfección ahí adentro- dijo haciéndose el gracioso.- Por lo menos Joe si va a encajar.

-Eh, yo soy puro hombre- dijo y sacó pecho.

-¬ . ¬ - Dan lo miro por atrás y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo. Lastima que no funciono porque lo aguanto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto indiferente.

-No lo hice con fuerza- y volvió a levantar el puño pero lo detuve, este si tiene problemas.

-Volvamos al tema- dije.

-No hay nada que discutir- dijo Billy decidido- Vamos chicos una clase y nada más, va a ser divertido.

-Bien- dijimos los 3 con los brazos cruzados y mirando en distintas direcciones.

¡Ring!

-Vamos- anuncie y me siguieron.

Después de las clases, la hora del almuerzo. 

Alice (p.d.v)

-Bueno chicas ahora encontremos a Joe- dijo Julie feliz de tener la oportunidad de hablar con chicos.

-Si- dijimos Runo y yo asintiendo.

Después de al fin encontrar a Joe. 

-Joe ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Julie cuando lo vio.

-Es que mis amigos se fueron antes al comedor y bueno los seguí pero después las fui a buscar a ustedes.

-Bueno ya que nos encontramos porque no vamos yendo- prepuso Julie con una gran sonrisa y agarro a Joe por el brazo. El giro la cabeza y su rostro mostraba miedo; articuló con los labios "ayuda" y Runo y yo negamos con la cabeza y articulamos "no".

Billy (p.d.v)

-No pueden llamar a esto comida- dije revolviendo mi pastel de papa con el tenedor.

-Comételo y ya esta- dijo Shun molesto.

-Yo lo como si vos lo comes- dije, sabía que no se iba a animar.

-Yo eh… no tengo hambre- dijo pero con mi súper sentido auditivo escuchaba un gruñido que prevenía de su estomago.

-Ah, y si mejor ninguno de los dos lo come- prepuse y el asintió.

-No se lo van a comer, mejor mas para mí.- dijo Dan y agarró nuestros platos.

Shun y yo lo miramos con una cara de asco, ¿Cómo hacia para comer eso que intentaban llamar comida?

-Mmm- dijo satisfecho Dan mientras se metía mas "comida" a la boca, en uno de esos bocados pude ver una uña.

-Dan…- no termine porque Shun me detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa algo?- y se metió la comida en la boca, casi vomito.

-No nada.- dije intentando disimular mi nauseas.

-Bien- y siguió comiendo.

-Chicos- escuchamos decir a Joe por detrás. Cuando me voltee vi a Joe acompañado de tres lindas chicas, Julie, Alice y Runo.

-Shun arréglate- escuche a Dan decir a lo que Shun respondió con una mirada asesina.

-Chicos les presento a Runo, Julie y Alice- dijo Joe cuando se nos acerco.- Chicas estos son Dan, Billy y Shun.

-Un gusto- dijimos todos **(N/A los tres chicos y las tres chicas)** al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno y si empezamos a comer- dijo Joe intentando dispersar la atmósfera que se había creado cuando Runo vio a Dan y cuando Shun vio a Alice.

Comimos mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa, bueno hablábamos Julie, Joe y yo hablamos, los otros 4 estaban en silencio y tirando miradas asesinas.

-Julie- susurre para hablar en secreto.

-¿Si?- y se acerco.

-Mis amigos y yo nos reuniremos hoy con el club de teatro, únanse será divertido.

-Mmm no se, no creo que quieran- dijo mirando a sus amigas.

-Vamos estoy seguro que les va a encantar ver a sus novios hacer el ridículo en la clase de teatro, vamos que me dices- dije anidándola a lo que ella sonrió.

-Bien suena divertido.

-Bien- y volvimos a lo normal.

Después del almuerzo. 

Julie (p.d.v)

-Chicas- dije cuando se levantaban para ir a casa.

-¿Que?- preguntaron.

-Les gustaría acompañarme al club de teatro- pregunte con ojos de perrito.

-No se Julie mis papas me esperan en casa- dijo Alice.

-No pienso perder mi tiempo ahí- contesto Runo.

-Por favor y no les pido nunca nada más además me la deben.- dije rogándoles con mis manos.

-Mmm- meditaron- bien pero no te debemos nada más entonces.

-Si ahora apúrense que ya va a empezar- y con eso fuimos camino a la comedia musical.

**Bueno ¿les gusto? Si es así comente por favor y me gustaría que me digan si necesito cambiar algo.**

**Bye los **

**~GivingYouUp~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Bueno fuerza que las clases están por terminar.**

Alice (p.d.v)

-Bueno veo muchas caras nuevas y viejas, yo soy Megan y seré su maestra de teatro. Si no les molesta presentarse - dijo la maestra de teatro, parecía muy amable. Tenía para redonda y sus cachetes eran rosados, tenía ojos color verde, su tez era clara y su cabello era marrón oscuro.

-Soy Runo.- dijo sin interés y con la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la otra.

-Yo soy Alice- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Julie Makimoto- saltó Julie feliz de ser el centro de atención por unos segundos.

-Yo, Dan.

-Shun- dijo el creído con los ojos cerrados, con cero interés.

-Y yo soy Joe- dijo al igual que yo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Billy Gilbert- dijo el rubio simpático.

-Es un gusto tenerlos en mi clase. Bueno ahora como todos los años si no les molestaría cantar para nosotros.- nos dijo. Todos menos Julie la miramos con sorpresa.

-A vamos no sean tímidos, y si uno de nuestros alumnos los acompaña- nos alentó.

-No gracias, cantaremos en parejas- dijo Julie a lo que todos la miraron.- Ya arme las parejas pero se me ocurrió que los chicos canten juntos y bueno yo quería cantar sola. Entonces Alice y Runo cantaran juntas

-Ah yo no canto- dije a lo que Shun me miro y dijo.

-Que tienes miedo.

-No- conteste molesta.

-Entonces ¿por que no cantas?

-Talvez porque no me gusta.- dije y el se acomodo en su asiento y susurró

-Tienes miedo.

-Mentira.

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Bueno y entonces ¿Quién cantara primero?

-Yo, yo, yo- dijo Julie saltando de felicidad.

-Bien.

Julie (p.d.v)

"Ah bueno yo puedo" pensé y me pare en el escenario.

● Tennager dream de Katy Perry ●

You think I'm pretty without make-up

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong.

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was a wreck

But things were kind heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, jus love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenager dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back 

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance 

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back 

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenager dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back 

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance 

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back 

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenager dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenager dream tonight 

You make me feel like I'm living a teenager dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back 

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance 

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back 

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenager dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenager dream tonight 

Cuando termine de cantar todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Me puse muy pero muy feliz.

-Wuah eso fue sorprendente Julie tienes una voz increíble- me dijo la maestra a lo que yo sonreí, me estaba sonrojando.

Mire discretamente a Billy que se había quedado con la boca abierta eso me hizo sonrojarme aún más.

-Muy bien ahora ¿quien quiere cantar?- pregunto Carla.

-Los chicos quieren- dijo Runo apuntándolos.

-¿Que?- pregunto sorprendido Dan y fulminando a Runo con la mirada. Esto dos son perfectos juntos.

-Muy bien suban- dijo la maestra.

-Bien- y los chicos subieron de mala gana.

Shun (p.d.v)

-Que vamos a cantar- pregunto Dan.

-No conozco ninguna canción que podamos cantar los 4 juntos.- dijo Joe, el era un fanático de la música.

-Mi hermana esta obsesionada por una canción que podríamos cantar- dije.- Any Kind Of Guy

-A si ya se cual es, es de esa serie- dijo Billy a lo que Joe y Dan dijeron

-Ah si la conozco.

-Bueno vamos.

● Any Kina Of Guy de Big Time Rush ●

**Los 4:** Hah, yea  
B T R, huh huh

**Dan: **  
Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far.  
Next to you, is where I should be

**Joe:**

(Where I wanna be)

**Dan:**  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see

**Joe:**

(Tell me what you see)

**Shun: **  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

**Los 4:**  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down

**Joe:**

(Yes I will, yes I will)

**Los 4****:**  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around

**Joe: **

(Yes I will, yes I will) 

**Los 4:**  
Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

**Billy:**

You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
then you say that it's time to go

**Joe:**

(Now it's time to go)

**Billy:**  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you

**Joe:**

(Gonna get to you)

**Shun:**  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

**Los 4: **  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be

**Billy:**

(That's the guy I'll be)

**Los 4:**  
Turn myself upside down

**Shun:**

(Yes I will, yes I will)

**Los 4:**  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
you know I'll agree

**Dan: **

(You know I'll agree)

**Los 4:****  
**Turn your whole world around

**Joe:**

(Yes I will, yes I will)

**Los 4:**  
Any kind, any kind  
any kind of guy you want  
you decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there

**Dan:**

(I'll be there)

**Los 4:**  
Won't you try  
One more try  
be my any kind of girl  
you decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

**Joe: **  
Let me know if I'm getting through  
making you understand  
if it's wrong I'll try something new

**Billy: **

(Try something new)

**Joe:**  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play

**Los 4: **  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down

**Shun: **

(Yes I will, yes I will)

**Los 4:**  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree

**Dan: **

(You know I'll agree)

**Los 4: **  
Turn your whole world around

**Shun: **

(Yes I will, yes I will) 

**Los 4:**  
Any kind, any kind  
any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there

**Shun: **

(I'll be there)

**Los 4:**  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

**Dan:**  
(Bring it back)

**Los 4:**  
Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright

Bajamos del escenario, Dan y Billy se hacían los grandes tirando besos mientras Joe y yo bajábamos con la cabeza baja.

Cuando levante la mirada no se porque pero no pude evitar mirar a la pelirroja y ella me estaba mirando. Nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos minutos hasta que ella bajo la vista y se puso a hablar con su amiga.

-Shuny lo hiciste genial, de quien hablas en ella- dijo una fan cuando me senté. No pensaba contestarle así que me recosté en mi silla y cerré lo ojos, esperando a que cantaran las chicas.

**Bueno ahí termina el 4 capitulo, ya se es re corto si no fuera por las canciones pero si lo seguía se iba a volver muy largo. Bueno dejen reviews. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

**Hola, sorry por la canción que cantaron los chicos, es que se movió y bueno quedo desparramada. Bueno y con la historia. **

Alice (p.d.v)

-Runo- dije en voz baja- ¿Que cantamos?

-Ni idea, lo que quieres, no me molesta- contesto indiferente. Se ve que Runo no le interesa teatro.

-Bueno que tal… a ya se venía- y le dije la canción.

-Bueno suena perfecto- dije y subimos al escenario.

● Love Story de Taylor Swift ●

**Alice:**

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

**Runo: **

See the lights

See the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

**Alice: **

Romeo takes me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

**Runo: **

'Cause you were Romeo, I was scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go and I said.

**Alice:**

Romeo takes me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll male it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh

**Runo: **

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

**Alice: **

And said, marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

**Runo: **

Oh, oh,

**Alice:**

Oh, oh,

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…

¡Clap! ¡Clap! ¡Clap! ¡Clap! ¡Clap! ¡Clap!

No lo podía creer todos nos aplaudían, gire la cabeza para poder ver a Runo. Estaba roja como un tomate. Solté una risa al verla.

-Bueno eso fue genial y muy conmovedor, ¿tiene alguna dedicatoria?- nos dijo Megan.

Las dos la miramos y negamos con la cabeza.

-Ah bueno, ahora juntémonos en una ronda- dijo y todos nos sentamos en ronda.-Ahora recuéstense, respiren y exhalen profundamente.

Hicimos los que nos pidió y después habló.

-Bueno como sabrán este año haremos la obra Romeo y Julieta.- a lo que todas las chicas sonrieron.

-Bueno como sabrán necesitamos bastantes personajes masculinos- y todos los chicos la miraron.- Así que necesito que participen.

-Pero…- dijo Dan pero fue interrumpido.

-Mañana podré la lista de personajes en el pasillo- dijo- Las que quieran participar díganme y darán una audición. Y chicos ustedes tendrán que decidir quien quiere ser quien.

-Pero…- dijo de vuelta Dan.

-Bueno y con eso la clase termino, nos veremos la semana que viene.- dijo y nos saludo.

-Bien, bye- dijimos todos y salimos por la puerta.

Shun (p.d.v)

-Lo pueden creer, ahora tenemos que actuar en una estupida obra de teatro- dijo Dan enojado- y saben ¿por que?

-Por la culpa de Billy- termine.

-Si, a ver Billy conseguiste ver a alguna chica linda que valiera la pena- dijo Joe.

-Siendo honesto si, Julie. Canta perfecto- dijo con corazones en los ojos.

-No yo creo que Alice fue la mejor- dijo Joe.

-No para mi fue Runo pero no tiene nada que ver con que me guste- dijo Dan

Todos lo miramos pero no dijimos nada.

-Y Shun para vos ¿Quién fue la que mejor canto?- me pregunto Billy

-Ni idea no estaba prestando atención- mentí la verdad Alice lo hizo grandioso, sinceramente ya no estaba enojado con ella. Solo me enoja cuado mis amigos me molestan con ella.

-Bueno acá es donde nos separamos- dijo Dan y empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda.

-Bien adiós- y Joe y Billy camino hacia la derecha. Yo seguí derecho.

Camine 2 cuadras hasta que me encontré a Alice en el camino.

No se porque pero sentí la necesidad de hablarle.

-Alice- grite y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa.

-Ah hola…- dijo era obvio que no se sabía mi nombre.

-Shun- dije- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a mi casa y ¿tu?

-Lo mismo, vamos entonces- dije y empecé a caminar mientras ella me seguía.

-Y ¿Qué papel quieres para la obra?- me pregunto

-No se quiero ser uno que sea casi un extra- dije pensando en mi personaje.

_Relato de la obra__:_

_-Hola-dije y seguí caminando por el escenario hasta desaparecer por detrás del telón._

_Fin del relato de la obra._

Cuando termine de decirlo ella empezó a reír.

-Eso no es un papel, eso es solo una línea- me dijo.

Yo solo la mire y ella se detuvo. Le sonreí para que no se sintiera incomoda.

Caminamos en silencio por un rato hasta que llegamos al parque en donde nos conocimos.

-¿Quieres ir?- le pregunte ya que se lo había quedado mirando.

-No es necesario que vayas, de seguro te esperan- dijo y yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, de verdad no importa.- y fuimos al parque.

Nos quedamos parados un momento hasta que nos cansamos y fuimos debajo de un árbol.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que le pregunte

-¿Quieres escuchar música?

-Claro- y le pase el Itouch **(N/A ya se re marquero era pero tenía que poner eso para recordar que eran de la clase alta)**

Se puso a buscar música en la biblioteca. Pasaba y retrocedía canciones.

-Te puedes decidir.- le dije y me miro.

-¿Tienes "heart and soul" de Camp Rock 2?

-¿Que?- pregunté atónito. ¿Como se había metido esa canción en mi biblioteca?

-Ja ja no sabía que te gustaban los JoBros.

-Naomi- susurre bajo mi respiración.

-¿Quién es Naomi?- pregunto mirándome.

-Mi hermana pequeña, le gusta revisar y tocar mis cosas- le dije.

-Suena divertido- dijo mirando a lo lejos.

-¿Divertido? Me escuchaste bien- le pregunte intrigado.

-Sería divertido tener una hermanita- dijo sonriéndome.

-Si quieres te la regalo- le ofrecí en juego.

-Sería genial- dijo riendo.

Mire mi reloj ya era muy tarde me estaban esperando.

-Sería mejor si nos vamos yendo- le dije parándome y extendiéndole mi mano.

-Ok- dijo y la acepto.

Caminamos hasta que llegamos a su casa que estaba más cerca. Wuah su casa era igual de grande que la mía.

-Bueno gracias fue divertido- y entro.

Yo seguí mi camino como si nada. Yo ya sabía lo que me esperaba en casa.

En casa

-Shun Kazami, que son esas horas de llegar- me grito mi padre.

-Son las 17:35- me defendí.

-¿A que hora terminan tus clases?

-A las 16:00 pero tuve comedia musical sí que salí a las 17:00

-¿Y tardaste 35 minutos en llegar a casa?- me pregunto

-Estuve con una amiga- conteste bueno Alice no era mi amiga era una "amiga".

-Ah Shun tiene novia- dijo Naomi que había estado escuchando desde el otro lado de la puerta con mi mamá.

-¿Shun por que no nos contaste?- dijo mi madre, ella siempre a sido de ese tipo de personas que están todo el tiempo alegres.

-No es mi novia es solo una amiga- dije.

-Volvamos al tema- dijo mi papá

-Ah Stephan ya esta, Shun no volverá a llegar tarde sin autorización- dijo mi madre.

-Shiori, si los dejamos hacer lo que quieren nunca van a aprender- dijo pero él ya sabía que tenía esta pelea perdida. Nadie podía pelear contra mi madre.

Ella lo miro con sus ojos cariñosos y el perdió.

-Bien- y se fue a su estudio a trabajar.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Naomi.

-Alice pero no es mi novia es solo una amiga, Nami.- le dije cariñosamente para que me dejara de molestar.

-Ah bueno- y se fue a su habitación.

-Y, te inscribiste en comedia musical- pregunto mi mamá divertida.

-Sin comentarios- y fui a mi cuarto.

Casa de Alice. 

-Alice ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- pregunto mi mamá dulcemente.

-Es que tuve comedia musical-le dije sin preocupación.

-Bueno y Alice, tu padre y yo daremos una fiesta, el sábado por la noche- me dijo.

-Runo puede venir- le pregunte, sería muy aburrido si ella no venía.

-Claro pero tendrán que comportarse- me dijo y yo le conteste saltando

-Gracias- y fui a mi habitación.

Emily (p.d.v)

"Arg ahora tengo que llamar a todos para organizar, debo planear la organización, arg dar una fiesta si que es complicado"

-Emi- llama Ed desde su estudio

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte cuando entré.

-Recuerda invitar a los Kazami- me dijo

-Si- respondí sin ganas y salí.

"Arg ¿por que no la organiza el si es tan fácil?" pensé y comencé con la organización.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

Alice (p.d.v)

-Mmm- murmure de satisfacción cuando comencé a escuchar unas notas en piano y una letra "everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song, a beautiful melody".

Me despierte de golpe cuando me di cuenta de que era mi celular. Lo atendí solo para ver que habían colgado. "Me levante para nada." Pensé y mire el reloj 7:00 a.m. Me volví a la cama y cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya eran 14:00 p.m.

"Me van a matar" pensé mientras me ponía unos pantalones y una remera cualquiera. Se suponía que ayudaría a mamá con los preparativos de la fiesta.

-Ma, se que es re tarde perdóname es que me quede dormida- dije cuando llegue a la planta baja.

-Esta bien Alice- dijo mi mamá pegada al teléfono- ¿me ayudas?

-Si

-Busca en la agenda el número del catering- me pidió y volvió a lo suyo.

Me puse a buscar y le pregunte

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ah… ah… no te preocupes lo anote en la "C" de catering- dijo y se puso a hablar con el celular.

-"C", "C", aja- dije cuando lo encontré- Acá esta.

-Gracias- articuló y se fue al teléfono. Yo suspire, quien diría que planear una fiesta fuera tan difícil. Ya me estaba aburriendo. Me recosté sobre la pared y empecé a mover un pie formando semicírculos.

-Alice, amor, si quieres puedes irte, ahora vendrá Gabi a ayudarme- me dijo, a ella nunca le gusto verme aburrida. Yo solo le sonreí y salí de la casa.

"¿Que haré hoy?" pensé mientras miraba alrededor. No había mucha gente fuera, ya que el día estaba nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento llovería. Perfecto, amo estos días.

Camine hacia el centro donde de seguro encontraría a Julie, se la pasa más tiempo en el centro que en la casa.

Entre en una shopping **(N/A piensen en el Unicenter)** ya que las calles estaban repletas, y como no estarlo, dentro de poco sería semana santa y las personas compraban o arreglaban sus planes de viaje.

Estuve mirando vidrieras por un rato hasta que decidí ir a una heladería que había en el patio de comida y me quede ahí.

Shun (p.d.v) **(N/A esto pasa antes de que Alice entrara en el shopping) **

-Shun- llamo mi mamá del otro lado de la puerta, gruñí y me tape la cabeza con la almohada.- Shun, hijo.

-¿Que? – dije contra la almohada y escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Te quería pedir si podías llevar a Naomi al shopping- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No la podes llevar vos- le pedí- Por favor tengo sueño- y deje caer la cabeza en la almohada.

-Es que tu padre y yo estamos ocupados en este momento- me dijo y me acaricio la cabeza.

-Entonces que vaya sola- dije molesto.

-Shun Kazami, llevaras a tu hermana al shopping o sino… o sino.

-Sino ¿que?- la desafié.

-Vendrás con nosotros a una fiesta a la que nos invitaron.- "ahh, mi punto débil" ella ya sabía que odio todo lo que tenga que ver con el trabajo de papá.

-Bien, la llevo pero para que quiere ir- que iba a hacer una chica de 10, 11 años en un shopping.

-Había quedado en encontrarse con la mamá de una de sus amigas para ir a ver una película- me explicó.

-O sea que tengo que ir a ver esa peli- pregunte, oh, si la tengo que ver me mato.

-Si no puede entrar sola.- dijo y me sonrió- Te debo una- dijo y salió antes de cambiara de parecer.

Después de cambiarme en la entrada de la casa.

-Naomi apúrate- le grite

-Va, va, ay que malhumorado- dijo cuando bajo. Usaba unos jeans y una remera blanca manga corta con el dibujo de un gato en negro.

-Vamos- dije de mala gana.

Cuando llegamos al shopping, fuimos directamente al patio de comidas, donde si caminabas un poco más encontrabas la boletería.

-Maca- grito Naomi rompiéndome los oídos.

-Nami- devolvió el grito. Ay por Dios.

-Hola, soy Alejandra, la mamá de Macarena.- me dijo la señora extendiéndome la mano.

-Soy Shun, su hermano- dije estrechando su mano.

-Vamos, todavía tenemos que comprar las entradas- dijo mi hermana, su amiga y ella empezaron a caminar en dirección a la boletería. Camine un poco más lento para no ir caminando a la altura de Ale. Mire a mí alrededor para ver si había alguien mirándome. "Nadie" pensé y solté un respiro.

Fuimos a la boletería, compramos 3 ya que la mamá de Macarena no se podía quedar. "Ah ahora soportar un maldito drama" pensé.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, pórtense bien.- dijo Alejandra y su fue.

Naomi y su amiga se pusieron a hablar de cualquier cosa mientras esperábamos que sea hora de entrar. "45 minutos para entrar" pensé y volví a mirar a mí alrededor. No quería que nadie me viera acá, esperando para ver una película de niñas.

-¿Shun, Shun Kazami?- escuche a alguien decir, me voltee y me sorprendí. Allí parada como si nada, estaba Alice.

-¿Ali… Alice?- tartamudee.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- me pregunto sorprendida Miro sobre mi hombro y vio a Naomi y a su amiga- Ah entonces ella es Naomi.

Nami al escuchar su nombre se volteo y dijo- Y tú eres ¿la novia de Shun?

-¿No… no… novia?

-No, ella solo es una… amiga- lo último me lo quede pensando, no sabía si se nos podía clasificar como amigos pero bueno.

Alice (p.d.v)

-No, ella solo es una… amiga- cuando él dijo eso no se porque pero una sensación linda recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Si, nosotros solo somos amigos- y de vuelta esa sensación recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Bueno- y se puso a hablar con su amiga.

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-Venimos a ver una película- dijo y mostró unas entradas.

-Mmm así que van a ir a ver Charlie. St. Cloud- dije.- Trabaja Zac Efron ¿sabías?

-¿Quien?- pregunto, en serio no sabía quien era Zac Efron.

-No sabes quien es.

-No

-Zac Efron es el chico más lindo del mundo- dije.

-Ah, mira vos. ¿La queres ver con nosotros?

-¿Que?

Shun (p.d.v)

-Ah, mira vos. ¿La queres ver con nosotros?

-¿Que?

-Te pregunte si querías verla con nosotros- dije señalando a los 3. No se por que lo dije pero no me molestaba tampoco.

-Bueno- contesto insegura.

-Bien.- y fuimos a comprar la entrada.

Después de esperar

-Vamos que ya va a empezar- nos dijo Naomi a Alice y a mí, que nos habíamos quedado hablando de cualquier cosa. Había descubierto que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

-Va- le dije y me voltee a Alice- Vamos la película esta por comenzar.

-Bien- y seguimos a Nami y a su amiga.

Cuando entramos, la sala estaba vacía pero después se fue llenando hasta que la gente tuvo que sentarse en las escaleras.

-Shhh- "dijo" Naomi a la gente cuando las luces se apagaron. Después de eso sentí que todo se volvía negro.

Alice (p.d.v)

"Que película aburrida" pensé y sentí como me iba quedando dormida poco a poco.

Shun (p.d.v)

-Shun- dijo una vocecita femenina mientras alguien me sacudía. Abrí los ojos lentamente para poder ver a Naomi y a su amiga enfrente de mí.- Te quedaste dormido, tu amiga también- y mire a Alice. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y podía escuchar su respiración tranquila y profunda.

-Alice- dije y le moví el hombro suavemente. Ella levanto la cabeza aún un poco somnolienta.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto frotándose los ojos.

-Te quedaste dormida- le explicó Maca.

-En el hombro de mi hermano- acoto Naomi con una sonrisa. Alice me miro ruborizada y dijo

-Lo siento.

-Esta bien- conteste no haciendo contacto visual para que no viera mi rubor.

-Vamos que la mamá de Maca nos espera- dijo mi odiosa hermanita mientras ella y su amiga salían por la puerta.

Alice (p.d.v)

Al salir nos encontramos con la madre de Maca, creo.

-Shun puedo ir a casa de Maca a dormir- pregunto Naomi con ojos de perrito.

-No lo se, ¿mamá te dio permiso?- pregunto Shun como todo un hermano mayor.

-Si- dijo feliz.

-Entonces si- dijo Shun y se volvió a la señora.

-A que hora tendría que pasar a buscarla.

-A la hora que puedan, no me molesta, es una angelito- contesto la mujer.- Bueno adiós.- Vamos- les pregunto a las niñas.

-Si- dijeron las dos felices.

Después de ver que se fueran Shun me pregunto- Vamos

-Si- conteste.

Caminamos en silencio un poco incómodos por lo que había dicho Naomi.

De donde había sacado la idea de que yo era la novia de Shun

Decidí romper el silencio

-Gracias por invitarme.

-No fue nada, además no creo que hayas disfrutado la película- dijo.

-De todas formas gracias, me di cuenta que eres una gran hermano mayor.

-En serio

-Si- dije asintiendo

-Pues dile eso a Naomi- dijo con un bufido.

-No te preocupes se lo diré- dije y mire al frente pero pude ver que se me había quedado mirándome.

Shun (p.d.v)

Algo sobre Alice me hacía acercármele y ser amistoso con ella. Yo nunca he sido del tipo simpático, siempre callado y mirando con mala cara a la gente. Pero con ella era diferente, yo la trataba bien porque no quería que se vaya, era lindo tener una compañía femenina de vez en cuando.

-¿Sucede algo?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-No nada todo esta bien- dije susurre más para mí que para ella todavía mirándola.

-¿Shun?- dijo y empezó a mover su mano frente mi cara. Por alguna razón tome su mano y comencé a jugar con sus dedos.

-Sh…un- esta completamente perdida, aturdida. Se veía linda de ese modo. Me sorprendió cuando se soltó bruscamente.

-Lo siento- dije mirando el piso- No se que me paso.

-Esta bie…n- dijo mirando el suelo.

-Llegamos- anuncie.

-Adiós- dijo nada más y entro. Creo que lo arruine.

-Que me importa- me dije a mi mismo y seguí mi camino a casa algo triste.

**Bueno ahí esta el capi, bueno espero que les haya gustado, hoy me quería matar, por culpa de una abeja me fracture el dedo chiquito del pie. :'(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Alice (p.d.v)

-Alice, ¿Cómo fue tu día hoy?- me pregunto mi padre mientras cenábamos. Me puse roja al pensar en este día. Imágenes de Shun, Naomi y de todos los eventos que ocurrieron hoy me vinieron a la mente.

-Ed, mira se puso roja- dijo mi mamá.

-Tienes razón Emi, a ver que hiciste hoy- pregunto mi papá entusiasmado.

Ellos dos eran perfectos juntos ya que se parecían en todo, eran muy alegres, entusiastas, organizados y activos.

-Fui al shopping nada más- dije en voz baja, roja como un tomate y con la cabeza gacha para que no me vieran.

-Y con quien fuiste- pregunto mi mamá antes de llevar un bocado de comida a la boca.

-So…la- tartamudee.

-Alice en serio con ¿Quién fuiste? No nos vamos a enojar.- dijo mi padre.

-Fui sola- conteste y mire a mi mamá que tenía una mirada de "me contas después" y yo apenas asentí.

Después de la cena, en mi habitación. 

-Y Alice ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo mi mamá sentada en mi cama con voz dulce.

-Es solo un amigo y se llama Shun- dijo y escondí la cabeza en la almohada.

-Awww ¿y te gusta?

-No lo se- conteste- en serio no quiero tener esta conversación.

-Bien- y dejo la habitación pero volvió a entrar.

-Alice recuerda que el sábado es la fiesta.- me recordó y esta vez en realidad se fue.

-Arg, por suerte Runo va atender a la fiesta también.- y caí dormida.

**(N/A Hagan de cuenta que ya es viernes y están en la última hora de clases)**

Runo (p.d.v)

-¿Ya eligieron papeles?- pregunto Julie entusiasmada, ella había estado toda la semana practicando para el papel de Julieta.

-Julie por décima vez, no- le grite enojada, había estado todo el día preguntando los mismo a todos, y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos.

-Que mala onda, pero bueno no importa y tu Alice ya has elegido

-No, la verdad no- contesto. Era obvio que no tenía planeado participar.

-Ah y bueno yo…- empezó Julie pero la corte cambiando de tema

-Vieron que Ashely Grenne esta saliendo con Joe Jonas- en verdad esto no me importaba pero cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar a Julie hablar sobre la obra.

-Si lo vi a la mayoría no le gusta la pareja que hacen, y me anoto en esa mayoría- dijo Alice, ella decía que Ashley, que hace de Alice en Twilight, debería estar con Jackson, ella es una fanática de Twilight.

-Mmm a mi me gustan la pareja que hacen- comente, Julie estaba enojada por haber quedado fuera de la conversación.

-¿Te gusta? No muy mal, Runo- me dijo Alice jugando.

-Y a vos te gusta ese deforme de Jasper que en la peli cada vez que lo ves parece que padece una dolorosa enfermedad.

-Es que esta luchando contra su sed de sangre- contesto un poco molesta, "mmm mejor dejo de critica Twilight" pensé.

-Ahh mira vos, bueno mejor cambiemos de tema.- dije.

-¿Quien quieren que sea Romeo?- pregunto Julie "Arg" pensé de vuelta.

-Julie si hablamos de ese tema 5 minutos nos dejaras en paz- dijo Alice amablemente.

-Obvio- dijo y nos pusimos a hablar de ese tonto tema.

Comedia Musical 

Alice (p.d.v)

-Buenas tardes, chicos- nos dijo entusiasmada Megan.

-Hola- contestamos todos.

-Bueno como sabrán hoy elegiré los papeles, pero decidí hacerlo diferente, será por sorteo.- dijo mostrando un frasco con nombres en él.

-¿Sorteo?- pregunto una chica preocupada, ahora cualquiera podría quedar para los papeles.- Pero ¿por que?

-Por que siempre es lo mismo, siempre participan los mismos y los nuevos nunca- explico.

-Pero- no siguió por Megan la miro de la cara.

-Bueno, ahora nombrare los personajes que aparecen en la obra- dijo.

-Esta Romeo Montesco. 

-Julieta Capuleto. 

-Escala, el príncipe.

-Paris.

-Montesco, el padre, 

-Capuleto, el padre de Julieta.

-Mercurio.

-Benvolio. 

-Teobaldo.

-Fray Lorenzo.

-Fray Juan.

-Señora Montesco. 

-Señora Capuleto.

-La nodriza. 

-Ama **(N/A ¿esta es la nodriza pero con distinto nombre o es otro personaje? díganme)**.

-Baltasar, un criado.

-Sansón, otro criado 

-Pedro, otro criado. 

-Abrahán, un criado. 

-Gregorio, un criado_. _

Todos la miramos, todas las chicas querían ser Julieta ya que todos las posibilidades de Romeo eran lindas.

-Bueno ahora habrá 2 Romeos y 2 Julietas, ya que los papeles son muy grandes- dijo.

-Pero Megan hay demasiados papeles masculinos y no muchos chicos.

-No se preocupen ya conseguí algunos alumnos- dijo

-¿Qué, unos chicos se quisieron unir?- pregunto Dan atónito.

-Mmm, define "querer", les dije que si participaban tendrían puntos extras, ya que también doy matemáticas.

-Ahh- dijo Dan pensando en los pobres chicos.

-Muy bien, sabrán quien quedo para los papeles el lunes por la mañana- nos dijo- quiero que sea sorpresa.

-No por favor decinos ahora- dijo una chica, creo que Carla.

-No, va a ser sorpresa- nos dijo y Carla hizo un puchero. Megan cambio de tema completamente.

-Bueno ahora les diré que dibujen el vestuario del personaje que les diga.

Después de decirle a todos nos dijo que empecemos.

A mi me habia tocado Romeo. "Arg" pensé "yo soy cero creatividad"

Shun (p.d.v)

-Jaja te toco diseñar un vestido de chica- me dijo Dan en burla, sinceramente no tenia ni la más $#* idea de cómo diseñarlo.

-¿Qué te toco a vos?- le pregunte viendo su dibujo, era desastroso.

-Baltasar, es un criado, creo- dijo.

-Suerte que tienes- le dije y el solo sonrió

-¿Por qué no le pedís a una chica que te lo cambie- me dijo

-No creo que nadie quiera dibujar en vestido para Julieta, sabes lo que cuesta.- le dije. Todos querían dibujar cosas fáciles.

-Mira Alice parece tener problemas con su diseño también pídele que te lo cambie.- me dijo y mira a Alice.

Ella estaba en el piso, de vez en cuando dando una patada y se le veía una cara de frustración.

Alice (p.d.v)

-Ah es imposible- me dije en vos baja.

-Problemas con tu diseño- dijo una voz por detrás de mí. Me voltee y dije

-Si y ¿vos?- pregunte y Shun se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Queres cambiar?- me pregunto- Me toco Julieta.

-Y a mi Romeo pero Romeo es mas difícil ¿seguro que queres cambiar?- le pregunte.

-Si estoy más familiarizado con la ropa de hombre que con la de mujer.- dijo y cambiamos de papeles.

-¿Puedo dibujar a tu lado?- me pregunto, lo mire con sorpresa, "cual era la diferencia de dibujar acá o aya con Dan" pensé

-Seguro si queres- lo dije con indiferencia. Se sentó y nos pusimos a dibujar en silencio muy concentrados.

-Bueno chicos, quiero que terminen el dibujo en casa y la próxima clase me los dan, si están buenos talvez los usemos.- no s dijo Megan y con eso nos saludo y se fue.

-Vamos- me pregunto Shun extendiendo su mano. La acepte pero dije.

-Lo siento quede en ir a casa de Runo. Empecé a caminar en dirección a Runo pero me detuve, me di la vuelta y le dije

-Mis padres darán una fiesta este sábado ¿quieres venir?

Lo medito un momento y aporte

-¿Puedes traer a quien quieras?

-Claro será… divertido- dijo no estando completamente seguro. Le sonreí y lo salude con la mano pero me detuve y dije- Es una fiesta formal.

-Ok.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Alice- me dijo Runo cuando la alcance- Te ves feliz, algo en especial.

-No nada- dije inocentemente. Ella no pregunto nada más pero me miro con una mirada de "no te creo". No le preste atención.

-La fiesta de mañana será genial ¿No lo crees?- dijo Runo.

-Creo, debemos comprar 2 vestidos, zapatos, maquillaje, ay por Dios- dije.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto preocupada

-Julie me contagio- y las dos comenzamos a reír.

-Bueno dale será divertido comprar ropa- dijo Runo, la mire con una mirada extrañada- ¿Que? Yo si soy femenina, que no lo demuestro cuando estoy con Julie es otra cosa.

-Si estas totalmente en lo correcto- le dije.

-Bueno, vamos si no nos apuramos no conseguiremos ningún vestido- me dijo y empezamos a caminar un poco más rápido.

-Invite a Shun- le comente.- O sea que de seguro invitara a Dan.

-Y ¿Por qué me debe de importar?- dijo intentando parecer desinteresada.

-Ya Runo admítelo te gusta Dan.- Le dije.

-¿Que? No me gusta ¿Por qué habría de gustarme ese idiota?- dijo enojada.- Además que hablas es obvio que te gusta Shun.

-Mmm talvez tengas razón, talvez me guste Shun- dije meditando mientras miraba al cielo nublado. En ese momento sentí como una gota de agua me caía en la mejilla.

-Esta lloviendo- dijo Runo y corrió para ponerse debajo de un árbol.

-No en serio- le dije sarcásticamente cuando me le acerque.

-O sea que al final si te gusta Shun- pregunto Runo mientras miraba la lluvia caer. Decidimos quedarnos allí abajo hasta que dejara de llover tan fuerte.

-Creo no estoy segura- le conteste mirando fijamente una gota que colgaba de un rama.

-Sobre que no estás segura- me pregunto mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con los brazos.

-No estoy segura que yo le guste, creo que solo me ve como una amiga o peor un conocido- dije y la gota de cayo.

-Entonces averígualo- me alentó Runo dándome golpecitos en el brazo.

-Yo me arriesgare pero si tu admites de una vez que te gusta Dan o que sientes algo por él al menos.- ella me miro y después desvió la mirada.

-Bueno talvez me guste pero no le puedes decir a nadie- dijo y miro el cielo- Mira ya dejo de llover.

-Si vamos, que van a cerrar sino- dije y seguimos nuestro camino.

Shun (p.d.v)

-Dan- dije por el teléfono- ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?

-Ah Shun, claro pero solo como amigos- dijo algo incomodo.

-No boludo, es que Alice me invito a una fiesta y me dejo llevar un amigo.- le conteste enojado.

-Ah bueno dale va a ser divertido.

-Ok, nos vemos a las 19:30 en el parque y vamos directo a la casa, así que venía cambiado, ah y usa algo formal- le dije.

-Ok.- y corto.

"Mmm me olvide de pedir permiso" pensé "De seguro me dejan"


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Shun (p.d.v)

-Por dios- me dije cuando me mire al espejo. Me veía patético, odiaba usar esta clase de ropa.

-Shun- grito mi mamá desde abajo.

-Que- le devolví el grito.

-Nos vamos- me informo- Cuídate.- y escuche como se cerraba la puerta **(N/A tiene un súper oído :D) **

"Bien, ahora a encontrarse con Dan" pensé y salí de casa. Camine hacia el parque, todos los que pasaban por ahí me miraba y como no hacerlos; me veía como un idiota con este traje.

Cuando llegue no encontré a Dan, "que raro" pensé.

-Shun, Shun- escuche a alguien gritar, era Dan que venía corriendo y agitando su mano.

Cuando llego a donde yo me encontraba, se apoya en mi hombro para recobrar el aliento. Yo moví su mano y la deje caer.

-Bueno, listo- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Bien- y nos fuimos.

**(N/A sorry si no describí los trajes es que no se me ocurría nada)**

Alice (p.d.v)

-Me veo horrible- dijo Runo mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación.

Yo me senté en la cama y la mire.

-Te dije que el cremita te quedaba mejor pero este tampoco te queda mal.- le dije mirarla mejor. El vestido era hasta las rodillas de color amarillo pastel y tenía los tirantes finos. La falda tenía forma de taza, era bastante lindo. Los zapatos eran comunes de color blanco y tenían poco taco. Solo llevaba unas pocas pulseras como accesorios.

-Bueno ahora tu maquillaje- dije y la senté enfrente de otro espejo.

-Algo simple por favor- dijo y cerró los ojos. Escogí usar amarillo y poner un poco de purpurina dorada. En los labios solo coloque brillo y listo.

-Ahora te toca vestirte a ti- dijo y agarró mi vestido. Este era blanco strapless y la falda caí en forma recta. Decidí usar chatitas blancas y para los accesorios decidí ponerme unos aros y un collar con una cruz.

Después de vestirme, Runo me hizo el maquillaje. Por suerte fue algo simple. Los ojos me los pinto de un marrón claro que casi ni se notaba y puso lápiz labias rosa tirando a un rojo claro en mis labios.

-Bueno estamos lista, bajemos que nos deben de estar esperando- dijo y salimos.

Shun (p.d.v)

-¿Como vamos a encontrar a Alice aquí?- me pregunto Dan mientras mirábamos a todos los invitados. Sería imposible encontrarla.

-Bueno, ve a buscarla por ahí y yo…- dije pero el ya había desaparecido y se había ido donde se encontraban los bocadillos.

Fui a buscarla por el otro lado hasta que me encontré con Naomi.

-Shun ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh… una amiga me invito- dije.

-Shun ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto mi padre que llego junto a mi a madre.

-Mi amiga me invito- dije y mire alrededor a ver si la veía.

-Kazami- escuche a una voz masculina decir. Divise a un hombre y este extendió la mano a mi padre.

-Geahbich- contesto mi padre y estrujo la mano del hombre.-Quiero presentarte a mi familia- y señalo a mi mamá- Ella es mi mujer, Shiori.

-Un gusto.

-Igualmente- contesto el hombre con una sonrisa forzada.

-Él es mi hijo, Shun y ella es Naomi mi hija pequeña.

-Un placer- dijimos Nami y yo y el solo nos sonrió.

-¿Y tu familia?- pregunto mi padre mirando por detrás del hombre.

-¿Ed, no nos presentaste?- dijo una voz femenina. Por detrás del hombre salio una mujer con una calida sonrisa.

-Yo soy Emily, un placer- dijo y dio otra de esas encantadoras sonrisas. Se me hacia muy familiar.

-Y ella es…- dijo Ed, "mmm será de Edmund, ni idea." Pensé.

-Alice- dijo una voz femenina muy delicada y después una figura salió por detrás de Ed.

-Alice- dije por debajo por mi respiración con los ojos abiertos.

Alice (p.d.v)

-Shun- dije por debajo de mi respiración con los ojos como platos.

-Mmm ¿ya se conocían?- pregunto mi padre.

-Si, él es un compañero del colegio- cuando dije eso mi madre me dio un discreto golpe en las costillas.

-Ah y…- empezó pero mi madre lo interrumpió.

-Por favor, disfruten de la fiesta.

-Por supuesto- dijo la madre de Shun se fue caminando con la mía.

Después de un rato Naomi se fue a la mesa donde estaba la comida.

-Bueno fue un gusto- y con eso los dos hombres se retiraron, dejándonos a Shun y a mí silenciosos.

-No sabía que eras un Kazami- dije sin mirarlo.

-Sorry pero podemos hablar de algo más odio este tema- dijo.

-Ok ¿con quien dijiste que venías?

-Invite a Dan- dijo y señalo a la mesa de comida. Allí estaba Dan y Naomi atragantándose de comida.

Shun (p.d.v)

Mire a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermana tragar y tragar comida hasta que algo me distrajo, un sonido. Me gire y vi a Alice riéndose de esos dos; no pude evitar reírme yo también.

Nos quedamos hablando sobre cualquier cosa hasta que mi cabeza empezó a dolor de tanto ruido que había.

-¿Quieres ir a fuera?- me pregunto preocupada.

-Si sería mejor- dije y salimos al patio de atrás.

Cuando salimos, me sorprendí. El jardín era hermoso, tenía flores por todas partes, árboles y en la parte embaldosada tenía una piscina.

Nos sentamos al pie de la pileta y nos quedamos hablando. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero para mi fue como horas.

-Bueno, será mejor ir adentro, al parecer la fiesta esta terminando.- dijo y se levanto. Me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Al ser yo más pesado hizo que ella cayera sobre mí, Nos quedamos así hasta que se me ocurrió algo divertido. La quite de encima y la tire para el lado de la pileta.

-Ah, ah, no se nadar- dijo mientras intentaba ir a la superficie.

-Alice- dije asustado y me tire a ayudarla. Cuando la agarre, ella me hundió.

-Ja tonto te la creíste- dijo y empezó a nada de espalda. Me mordí el labio inferior y nade a donde ella se encontraba. Me puse debajo de ella sin que se de cuanta, de la nada la agarre de la cintura y la sumergí junto conmigo. Ella sonreí y me daba golpes para que la soltara. Cuando terminamos ese juego tonto no fuimos a la superficie, ella seguía en mis brazos. Sus brazos se encontraban alrededor de mi cuello y los míos estaban alrededor de su cintura.

Nos fuimos acercando más y más hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un simple beso. Duro poco, 2 segundos nada más, pero fue asombroso, ella bajo la cabeza escondiendo su rubor. Yo baje mi cabeza hacia donde estaban la suya y busque sus labios con los míos. Nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar en otro beso pero esta vez no duro poco. Cada vez que ella se separaba un poco para recuperar el aliento, yo juntaba brutamente nuestros labios nuevamente, esta sensación me gustaba demasiado.

Nos separamos de repente cuando alguien se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Se divierten?- pregunto el papá de Alice.

-Papá- dijo Alice en un susurró.

-Salgan de ahí- dijo mi padre que recién se hacia presente.

-Hm- "dije" al verlo.

-Escándalo- dijo Naomi con una vocecita molesta **(N/A piensen en las ashelys de Recreo)** cuando llego con las mujeres. Cuando las dos mujeres nos vieron comenzaron a reír lo que causo que recibieran miradas poco amigables de sus maridos.

-Será mejor que salgan o se van a resfriar.- dijo la mamá de Alice, ahora ya sabía de donde saco Alice su encanto.

Nosotros no dijimos nada y salimos sin quejas.

Alice (p.d.v)

"Mmm voy a estar en problemas" pensé. La fiesta ya había terminado y yo me encontraba en el living con mis padres enfrente mió.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto mi padre un poco enojado.

-Nada- conteste histérica.

-Lo que yo vi no parecía nada- dijo "ah que molesto"

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- pregunto, no sabía que problema había si besaba a Shun.

-El es el hijo de nuestro enemigo.

-Pppf enemigo por favor son solo compañías- dijo mi mamá apoyándome

-Solo compañías, solo eso. Bueno te digo que no son solo compañías. Y Alice no quiero que le hables a ese muchacho nunca mas- dijo seriamente.

-Pero…

-Ya me oíste, no te quiero cerca de ese chico, no quiero que lo veas, no quiero ni que pronuncies su nombre. Entendido.- dijo enojado.

Me quede callada hasta que dije en desafió

-Shun.

-No lo digas más.

- Shun, Shun, Shun, Shun, Shun, Shun, Shun, Shun, Shun.- ya empezaba a gritar,

-Haz silencio Alice- grito enojadísimo, me calle cuando se puso de pie.

-Sean puesto locos dejen de pelear- nos dijo mi mamá y los dos nos relajamos.

-A tu habitación- dijo y obedecí.

Shun (p.d.v)

Mi padre me había regañado por lo ocurrido en la fiesta mientras Naomi escuchaba por detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa. Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, aburrido; sin nada que hacer, bueno a excepción de tarea pero no pienso hacerla. Bueno pensare que hacer.

**Y ahí** **esta el capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Las clases terminaron. Si fiesta de 4 segundos. Punchi-Punchi-Punchi. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Acá esta el noveno capitulo :D**

Alice (p.d.v)

-Que tengas un buen día en la escuela- me dijo mi mamá y salí de la casa acompañada de mi padre.

Desde ahora se comportaba más fríamente conmigo. Subimos al auto y nos fuimos. Eran solamente 10 cuadras de casa al colegio pero él insistía en llevarme en auto, de seguro porque no quería que me encontrara con Shun en el camino.

Cuando llegamos, abrí la puerta del auto y salí. El bajo la ventanilla del auto y dijo

-¿A que hora te recojo?

-A las 13:00- conteste de mala manera.

-Ok- y arranco. Nuestra relación había pasado de ser grandiosa a ser la relación de unos desconocidos. .

-¡Alice!- alguien grito, me gire y vi a Runo corriendo hacia mí.

-Runo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Adivina quien quedo para ser Julieta- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién?- pregunte debe de haber una razón por la cual me está diciendo esto.

-Ven- y me arrastro hasta un pasillo donde se encontraba una tabla con muchos papeles enganchados.- Mira- dijo señalando un papel rosado con el logo de comedia musical.

Lo leí y me sorprendí.

_-__Romeo 1°: __**Keith Clay**_

_-Romeo 2°: __**Shun Kazami.**_

_-Julieta 1°: __**Alice Geahbich**_

_-Julieta 2°: __**Runo Misaki**_

_-__Capuleto: __**Shadow Prove**_

_-__Montesco: __**Liam Headson**_

_-Escala, el príncipe: __**Hydron **_

_-Paris: __**Dan Kuso **_

_-Mercurio: __**Billy Gilbert**_

_-Benvolio: __**Joe Brown **_

_-Teobaldo: __**Lync Volan**_

_-Fray Lorenzo: __**Volt **_

_-Fray Juan: __**Jake White**_

_-Señora Montesco: __**Mylene **_

_-Señora Capuleto: __**Julie Makimoto **_

_-La nodriza: _**Juli Cogliati**

_-Ama: _**Carla Laborda**

_-Baltasar, un criado: __**Utau Hoshina **_

_-Sansón, otro criado: __**Guadalupe**__**Querejeta **_

_-Pedro, otro criado: __**Jesse Pastore **_

_-Abrahán, un criado: __**Micaela Cancellara**_

_-Gregorio, un criado: __**Paula Espina**_

_**PD: "Lamento las chicas que tienen que interpretar papeles masculinos." **_

-Chicas- grito una voz emocionada.

-Oh hola Julie- dije preocupada, que pasaría cuando viera su papel.

-¿Es la lista?- pregunto haciéndome a un lado para mirarla. La leyó y se quedo paralizada.

-¿Julie?- pregunte tocándole el hombro.

-so… soy…- murmuraba

-¿Julie estas bien?- Pregunto Runo preocupada.

-Soy "La señora Capuleto"- grito enojada.- Arg y… y… ustedes son Julieta, no… no vale- y comenzó a soltar unas pocas lágrimas.

-Julie- dije suavemente- Se que estas desilusionada pero no hay porque estarlo.

-Que dices, sabes lo que practique para el papel de Julieta.- dijo enojada.

-Julie- grito Runo- No te la agarres con nosotras, si no quedaste, no quedaste y punto.

-Ah- grito y salió corriendo.

-Jul…- empecé pero Runo me cortó.

-Déjala solo necesita tiempo.

Shun (p.d.v)

-¡Shun!- grito Dan.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte desinteresado.

-Eres R…o…e.

-¿Que?- no le entendí nada ya que se estaba atragantando con todo el aire que había tomado.

-Eres- respiro- Romeo.

-¿Que?- pregunto sorprendido.- No, no, no, por favor

-Y adivina quien es Paris- dijo orgulloso

-No me importa.

-Intenta adivinar- y puso ojos de perrito.

-A ver… ¿es Billy?- pregunte haciéndome el tonto.

-No- dijo emocionado- Soy yo.

-¡Chicos!- gritaron dos voces masculinas.

-Ahora que- dije sin ganas.

-Vieron los papeles- dijo Joe.

-Si, que suerte que tenemos- dijo Dan- nos tocaron papeles fáciles, a excepción de Shun.- yo solo lo mire con mala cara.

-Y vieron quien será Julieta- comento Billy con una sonrisa.

-No ¿quien?- dijo Dan al parecer esto lo emocionaba.

-Runo.

-En serio- pregunto Dan sorprendido.

-¿Qué, es tan difícil de creer es?- dijo Joe un poco molesto.

-Es que pensé que la chica que haría de Julieta, sería una chica, chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo una voz muy enojada de detrás de mí.

-Ahh- grito Dan, era Runo y lo había escuchado.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir- grito enojada mientras Alice la intentaba parar.- Dejame lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar.

-No Runo, no escuches a tu lado maligno- decía y se le subió a la espalda. Al parecer no era suficiente.- Corre Dan, corre.

Para pararla hizo falta la ayuda de Joe, Billy y mía, que suerte que Dan había salido corriendo.

Después de clases. 

Alice (p.d.v)

"¿Dónde esta?" me pregunte. Ya eran 13:10 y mi papá no llegaba.

-Alice- dijo una voz por detrás de mi suavemente. Me di la vuelta solo para sorprenderme. Shun estaba detrás de mi demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

-Shun- dijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo- dije- Yo sigo acá porque espero a mi papá.

-Ja ja, ¿ya no confían en ti?- dijo en tono burlón pero después lo cambio a uno de decepción- Los míos tampoco.

-Todo por tu culpa- grite enojada.

-¿Mi culpa? Perdón pero vos me devolviste el beso o ¿no?- contesto obviamente molesto.

Me quede callado.

-Que no vas a decir algo- pregunto irritado.

Abrí mi boca para contestarle pero fui opacada por una bocina.

-Alice- dijo enojado mi padre.

-Ahí voy- dije y tome mi mochila.

-Adiós- le susurre a Shun antes de entrar al auto.

Por suerte mi papá no sacó el tema de Shun así que el viaje trascurrió en silencio.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hice fue ir al baño y tomar una ducha. Se sentía muy relajante, el agua caliente sobre mi piel.

Al terminar me fui a mi cuarto y encendí la computadora. Me puse online. Para mi sorpresa allí también estaban Runo, Julie, Dan, Billy, Joe y otro chico rubio que no reconocí.

-Oh hola Alice- dijo Runo cuando paro de pelear con Dan.

-Hola Runo ahora ¿Qué paso?- pregunte refiriéndome obviamente a su pelea.

-Es que yo pregunte que es mas importante, el Sol o la Luna. Y este pedazo de merengue dijo que la Luna es más importante.

-Lo es- interrumpió Dan sacando la lengua.

-Cállate- contesto Runo- Bueno y yo le pregunte ¿por que le parece eso? Y este tonto contesto porque sin Sol lo único que pasa es que sería de noche Alguna vez escuchaste a alguien decir tal estupidez. **(N/A yo si, mi amiga contesto eso en la hora de Naturales) **

-Entonces el Sol es más importante- pregunto Dan enojado por perder.

-Daah obvio- contestó.

-Mmm Runo vos te equivocas- dijo una voz masculina.- Los dos son importantes, sin Sol nos moriríamos de frió pero sin la Luna la marea subiría y cubriría gran parte de la corteza terrestre.

-¿Y quien te pregunto?- contesto Runo molesta porque la corrigieran.

-Vos- contestó el chico rubio.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte se me hacía conocido.

-Ah yo soy…

_-Alice baja, ya esta el almuerzo- _grito mi mamá desde abajo.

_-Ok- _Devolví el grito.

-Chicos me tengo que ir- y cerré la lap-top rápido.

Shun (p.d.v)

Mi caminata a casa había sido muy aburrida, en realidad todo el día había transcurrido de forma aburrida.

Al llegar a casa fui acosado con preguntas de mi padre. Fue mi mamá la que detuvo todo mientras mi odiosa hermana se reía de mi desgracia. Digo porque no se compra una vida.

"Me voy a conectar." Pensé mientras levantaba la pantalla de mi lap-top. Cuando me conecte, ya todos estaban en línea. Estaban Runo y Dan pelando, Billy y Julie ligando, y Joe y un chico hablando tranquilamente. Algo faltaba pero no sabía que.

-Hola chicos- dije para hacerme presente.

-Eh hola Shun- dijo Dan interrumpiendo su pelea con Runo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto Joe.

-No nada es que…

-Julie podrías dejar de coquetear por un minuto- grito Runo.

-Podría pero no quiero- contesto esta en tono molesto, lo que hizo que Runo se enojara aun mas.

-Tienes suerte que no estemos en un mismo cuarto porque sino…

-Lo siento chico me tengo que ir- mentí.

-Pero recién llegas- dijo Billy.

-Si pero me llaman- dije y escuche la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse.

-Mentira nadie te esta llamando.

-Naomi fuera.- grite señalándole la puerta.

-¿Por que le mientes a tus amigos? No quieres pasar tiempo con ellos o es que como no esta la pelirroja ahí, no te interesa.- dijo picara.

-Naomi, fuera- repetí volviéndole a señalar la puerta.

Ella solo me sacó la lengua y salió brincando.

Mire a mis amigos que tenía una mirada enojada. Reí nerviosamente y dije.

-Y ¿de que hablábamos?

-¿Te gusta Alice?, hermano, si que elegiste una linda pero inalcanzable- me dijo Billy quien recibió una mirada asesina de Julie.- Ah pero nadie es mas linda que vos Julie.

-Ah Billy para, me haces sonrojar- dijo un poco colorada, eso hizo que todos, incluyendo a Billy, giráramos los ojos.

-Chicos en serio necesito irme- dije y apague la compu antes de que me dijeran algo, "Mmm ¿Quién era el chico rubio?" **(N/A siempre se olvidan de ese chico)**

Comencé a sentirme cada vez más y más cansado hasta que me dormí.

**Bueno ahí esta, re pobre el final. ¿Quien será el chico rubio? Díganme a ver si tienen razón, de paso me dan ideas. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 **

**Ahora que me doy cuenta nunca agradecí sus reviews, perdónenme. Hoy me siento triste porque falleció mi abuelo, este es mi modo de distraerme. Hoy es (22/12/10) **

Alice (p.d.v)

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!- gritaba Julie mientras venía corriendo hacia mí a toda velocidad.

-Julie- dije cuando me alcanzo jadeando.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Daré una mini fiesta por el comienzo de clases- anunció feliz.

-Cuando decís mini, a que te referís.

-A 10-15 personas nada más- dijo- No pude invitar a más.

-Ah, bueno, esta bien, así- dijo, eran pocas total.- ¿A quienes invitas?

-A vos, Runo, Joe, Billy, Dan, Shun, Keith, Hydron, Lync, Shadow, Mylene.

-¿Quienes?

-Los de comedia musical y otros compañeros de mi otra escuela.

-Ahh- ya caí.

-Viste, estoy re feliz, hoy con Runo quedamos en ir a comprar trajes de baño.

-¿Qué, va a ser en la pileta?

-Si- contestó y yo gruñí, no me sentía a gusto con mi cuerpo.

-Dale, queres venir con nosotros, quede con Billy y el dijo que convencería a sus amigos. Por favor, no va a ser lo mismo sin vos, además invite a los de comedia a venir al shopping.

-Okay- dije feliz.

-¿Que?- pregunto confundida.

-¿Que? ¿Por que siempre creen que no voy a ir si es que hay chicos involucrados?

-Es que… no importa- dijo- Nos vamos a juntar en la entrada del colegio.

-Bien, nos vemos- dije y fui a mi salón.

**(Después de clases)**

-Chicas- dije cuando salí al patio.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto, amiga?- me pregunto un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos

-Amiga tiene nombre, Alice, y es que mi profesora se enojo con nosotros. Y ¿Quién sos?

-Él es Shadow, el de pelo rosa es Lync, el rubio es Keith, esa es Mylene y yo soy Hydron- dijo un chico de mi estatura y rubio.

-Bueno, vamos, apurémonos hacía hacemos más rápido.- dijo Julie súper excitada.

**(En el shopping) **

Hydron (p.d.v)

-¿Por que entramos acá si no venden trajes de baño para hombres?- le pregunte a Shadow.

-Si pero venden para chicas- dijo pícaro.

-Ah- dije y sentí como mis mejillas sen ponía calientes.

Alice (p.d.v)

-Me encanta- dijo Julie saliendo del vestidor con una bikini blanca.

-Si… te queee… da hermoso- tartamudeo Billy sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima.

-Bueno, ahora Runo y Alice pruébense estos- dijo tendiéndonos un traje a cada una.

-Pero…- no pude terminar porque me empujo hacia el probador.

Una vez adentro, mire el traje y me relaje. Era una enteriza verde con un escote en V y en la parte de abajo tenía un volado.

Ahora pensaba en el discurso que le había dado a Julie, todo eso era una total mentira. No quería salir y que me vieran pero no quería parecer una cobarde, estaba apunto de salir cuando se me ocurrió algo.

Runo (p.d.v)

-Runo- escuche a alguien susurra del otro lado, o sea, Alice.

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada era para proponerte algo, ¿salimos al mismo tiempo?

Me le quede pensando, ¿Qué le pasa?

-Eh Okay- conteste confundida.

-A las tres, salimos. A la una, a las… - y salimos.

Hydron (p.d.v)

-Me aburro- dije mientras me recostaba en el sillón de la tienda. Todos los chicos estaban igual que mi a excepción de Billy que parecía impaciente y Julie solo lo miraba con dureza dibujada en los ojos.

-Chicos ¿por que no van a ver sus trajes? Y yo me quedo esperándolas, nos encontramos en el patio de comidas.- sugirió Julie sin sacarle los ojos a Billy.

-Okay, bien por mí- dijimos todos excepto Billy que parecía desilusionado.

-¿Mylene espera, no te quieres quedar?

-No- fue lo único que respondió mientras Billy se quejaba.

-¿Que? Pero… pero… Arg- y salimos de la tienda.

Alice (p.d.v)

"Phew" pensé aliviada al oírlos irse. "Gracias Julie"

Salimos y nos detuvimos de golpe, allí parada se encontraba literalmente en fuego.

-Y ¿como nos vemos?- jugo Runo haciendo una pose frente al espejo. Lo que causo que Julie y yo riéramos.

Shun (p.d.v)

-Oh, oh, miren, miren-gritaba saltando Dan mientras señalaba una tienda de video juegos. Todos nos pegamos a la vidriera mirando la cantidad de juegos nuevos.

-¿Quieren entrar?- pregunto excitado.

-Pero no deberíamos ir a comprar los trajes- pregunto Hydron y todos lo miramos con una cara de "en serio"

-Bueno, bueno, no me miren así- dijo moviendo las manos y entramos.

Alice (p.d.v)

-Ya quiero ver los trajes que se compraron los chicos, seguro el de Billy debe ser el mas lindo- comento Julie mientras nos dirigíamos al patio de comidas.

Runo y yo solo le sonreímos, sabiendo muy bien, que si los chicos habían ido a comprar los trajes, habían elegido el primero que vieron.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones Julie- dijo Runo bajándole los ánimos.

-Tu ya quieres ver a Dan en traje de baño verdad, Runo.

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Que cosas dices Julie!

-Runo ¿estas bien? Suenas nerviosa- comente jugando.

-Párenla, no me molesten mas- grito enojada.

-Ay pero Runo…- empezó Julie pero Runo la corto y así comenzaron a pelear. Al no querer meterme en la pelea dije

-Chicas, nos vemos en el patio de comidas, ¿si? Voy a un lugar.- y me separe.

Shun (p.d.v)

-Si, que alegría que lo tenían- comento Dan después de salir de la tienda.

-De todos los juegos buenos que había elegiste el peor.- le dijo Shadow.

-Que decís, este jueguito es el mejor.- dijo mostrando su juego- "Hannah Montana"- grito con orgullo.

-Dan eso lo juega Naomi.

-Si y lo mejor es que es para Wii.

-Déjenlo es obvio que no entiende que es un juego para nenas- comento Hydron- Vamonos, nos tenemos que reunir con las chicas.

-Tenes razón, quien les dice que no compramos nada- pregunto preocupado Keith.

-Yo no- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo antes de mirarnos con odio.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos- empezó Shadow con voz de psicólogo- La cosa es muy fácil, veamos: ¿quien es la chica más buenas y comprensible de las tres?

-Alice

-¿Quién es la agresiva convulsiva?

-Runo

-Y ¿Quién es la insoportable?

-Julie.

-¿A quien les parece que le van a contar?- pregunto juntando las manos mientras Billy, Dan y yo abríamos la boca.

-Julie

-Runo

-Alice.

-Ay por Dios, acá nadie concuerda en nada. Veamos nuevamente, ¿Quién es la loca de las compras y nos obligo a venir acá?

-Julie

-O sea, Julie ya no es un opción- este tonito me esta sacando.- Y ahora que lo pienso después no se quien, porque Runo no parecía interesada en todo esto.

-Por eso elijamos a Runo- dijo Dan con entusiasmo.

-"Enamorados… comprando trajes de baño y… jueguitos de Hannah Montana"- empezó a cantar Lync, que no había abierto desde ahora.

-Ya se como darle un uso útil a tu tonto jueguito, invita a Runo a jugar.- propuso Keith con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Que! ¿Y si le gano y se enoja? Talvez lo rompa o peor aun a mi.

-No creo que le ganes- comento Mylene con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-¿A no? Que te hace pensar eso.

-En tu cuerpo no hay ningún signo de ritmo- comento de la misma manera.- Dudo que le puedas ganar.

-Queres ver que no, mejor te reto a vos: mañana en mi casa.- con tono amenazador, hubiera encontrado interesante a esto, pero después recordé que todo era por el jueguito de Hannah Montana.

-Al final quedamos que Dan se lo comenta a Runo- hablo Hydron- Ahora si nos podemos ir.

-Bueno.

**Después del shopping**

Alice (p.d.v)

-Buen provecho- dije al retirarme de la mesa.

-Gracias- fue lo único que recibí como respuesta de parte de mi mamá.

Me dirigí directamente a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta para tener privacidad. Encendí el reproductor y la música empezó a llenar la silenciosa habitación; siempre me gusto escuchar música antes de irme a dormir, en especial cuando encontré esta hermosa melodía "Sadness and Sorrow". Hoy había decidido empezar un diario, ya que las otras veces nunca tenía nada que reportar y quedaba olvidado.

Tome uno de los cuadernos rosados y decorados de blanco que mi tía siempre me regalaba, era muy femenino para mi gusto pero no se lo iba a decir. Recuerdo que me encantaba que me regalara esto, los usaba para muchas cosas: para dibujar, mal debo decir, para anotar notas del piano o para escribir cuentos, como mucho debo haber usado por lo menos 1 carilla de cada uno.

"Mmm para que quería el cuaderno" soy muy olvidadiza. A ya se.

Lo abrí, tome el lápiz y empecé a visualizar todo lo que había ocurrido.

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy fuimos con mis amigos y otros chicos al centro comercial para comprar trajes de baño, idea de Julie, ella dará una fiesta, aunque sea pequeña quiere que todos nos veamos bien. Runo, ella y yo encontramos los trajes perfectos mientras los chicos iban por su cuenta, una muy mala elección. Se la pasaron viendo video juegos, fue muy gracioso cuando nos encontramos en el patio de comida, además pude encontrar el libro que buscaba. _

Pare de escribir y me puse a recordar las expresiones de todos.

**Flashback**__

_-Se están tardando demasiado, no creen- cometo Runo mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de su sunday a la boca. _

_-Tienes razón._

_-Chicas, relájense, son chicos y bueno Mylene, no se porque prefirió irse con ellos que quedarse con nosotras.- dijo Julie pensativa._

_-Si todo un misterio- me dijo Runo sarcásticamente a lo que solté una risita._

_-Miren ahí vienen.- grito Julie señalando a un grupo de chicos.- Chicos que bueno que ya están acá. ¿Por qué no traen bolsas?_

_-Dan ¿quieres responder esa pregunta?- pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio con ojos celestes, Keith, creo. _

_-¿Puedo pedir ayuda?- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras recibía una mirada dura de sus compañeros- Okay, okay. Ahora les digo._

_-Decirnos ¿que?- pregunto Runo preocupada- ¿Que hiciste? que rompiste, ah siempre trayendo problemas._

_-Eh la podes parar, no rompí nada._

_-Por primera vez- agrego Shun. _

_-Es que… eh…-será mejor que hable porque Julie se esta volviendo loca. _

_-¿Dónde están sus trajes de baño?_

_-A eso voy._

_-Nos queres decir que no los compraron porque encontraron al mucho mejor.- dijo por fin Runo._

_-Exacto, creo que tenemos una conexión, ¿no la sentís?_

_-No._

_-Que hicieron todo el rato, entonces- pregunto Julie, lo estaba tomando mucho mejor de lo que lo pensé. _

_-Es que no nos vas a creer, Dan encontró un súper hiper juego- dijo Billy con falsa emoción- "Hannah Montana"_

_-OMG, no te lo creo ¿en serio?_

_-Eh, si- contesto confundido. _

_-Bueno, si me lo prestas los perdon._

_-Okay- contesto Lync por Dan_

_-Pero es mió, yo lo quiero estrenar. _

_-Dánoslo- volvió a pedir._

_-No._

_-Agarrenlo- dijo Shadow y, Lync, Hydron y él se le tiraron encima, mientras los otros mirábamos divertidos._

_-Será mejor que vayamos yendo.- propuso Keith a lo que lo demás estuvimos de acuerdo. _

**Fin flashback. **

Cuando termine de escribir, deje el diario en mi mesita de luz, apague el equipo y me encamine a la puerta, lista para apagar la luz e irme a dormir. Hoy había sido un día muy interesante gracias a mis amigos y a mis nuevos compañeros.

Runo (p.d.v)

-¿Cómo estuvo tu salida, Runo?- pregunto mi mamá cuando entre a la cocina en busca de comida.

-Ligeramente emocionante- comente.

-¿Ligeramente? Mmm que lastima que no te divirtieras.- fue lo último que escuche cuando salí.

Hoy había echo un gran progreso con Dan.

**Flashback**

_Me sentí incomoda en este momento, él y yo estábamos caminando hacia nuestras casas en esos silencios incómodos. Sentí la necesidad de romper el silencio preguntando algo pero me detuve. _

_-¿Cuando Julie me devuelva el jueguito queres jugar?- me sorprendí al ver que me hablaba. _

_-Eh, claro. Te puedo preguntar algo_

_-Si ¿que pasa?_

_-¿Por que compraste un jueguito que es claramente para mujeres?- parecía incomodo._

_-Es que a mi si me gusta Hannah Montana y no me importa lo que piensen los demás. _

_-A mi también me gusta.- le dije con una sonrisa._

_-Es más fácil para ti decirlo, eres un chica. _

_-No tiene nada que ver, eso significa que por ser chica ¿no me gustan los anime de varones? Bueno yo te digo un anime que adoro es Naruto, tengo todos los juegos también tengo algunos de Dragon Ball Z._

_-¿En serio, cuál es el que más te gusta?_

_- "Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja 5"_

_-Que bueno que te gusten esas cosas. _

_-Y que bueno que a vos te guste Hannah Montana. _

_-Ya llegamos- anuncio_

_-Gracias, chau.- dije estaba a punto de entrar pero el dijo._

_-Después arreglamos para jugar- y se fue. _

_-Claro- le grite._

**Fin Flashback. **

Al llegar a mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue ir a dormir, me sentí exhausta.

**Acá termina en capitulo, creo que es el mas largo que hice, siempre hago de 1.000 palabras nada mas pero este tiene 2.000, wiii. Dejen reviews si les gusto.**

**Cuídense. Hoy es (6/2/11)**


End file.
